Home alone
by Kanon Hilbert
Summary: Rio goes out to eat with Kiyotaka and Eyes and Kanon are left home alone. Smut unsues. Disclaimer: I don't own.


Ring-ring-ring.

Ring-ring-ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rio?"

"Hi Kiyotaka! It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Good, Rio. How have you and the others been?"

"Good! Ryoko made Kousuke go with her to the store, and Eyes and Kanon are... Somewhere..."

"Ah. Well, if your not doing anything, how about I buy you lunch?"

"That sounds great! Where at?"

"How about this Italian restaurant called Luigi's linguine?"

"Sounds great! Meet you there!"

They hung up, and Rio was running out the door 5 minutes later, almost knocking Eyes down.

"Sorry Eyes-kun! I'm going out! Be back later!"

"Okay."

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Eyes' petite frame.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave!" Kanon said, then nibbling on Eyes' ear, causing said boy to moan, and then him clamping his hands over his mouth, his face turning red.

Kanon continued nibbling on Eyes' ear, while one of his hands were drawing unknown designs on Eyes' hip, each time coming closer to Eyes' hardening member. His other hand ran on top of Eyes' shirt, he stopped on top of one of his nipples on that still clothed chest. He received a maon in response.

The hand Kanon had been drawing on Eyes hip with, now lay right on top of the latters member, gently applying pressure, causing Eyes to moan louder. Kanon unbuttoned and unzipped Eyes' jeans, and slid his hand in Eyes boxers, and started to roughly fondle the latters member.

"Shall we continue upstairs?" Kanon asked, his voice husky, and then nibbled on the younger's ear. His only answer was a moan.

Kanon then lead Eyes upstairs to his room, then locked the door with a 'click'. He then walked over to Eyes, and picking him up bridal style, laid him on the bed. Kanon then proceeded to startle the younger ones hips, and kissed him.

Kanon then licked Eyes' lower lip, then took it into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly, causing Eyes to gasp. Kanon took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside the others mouth. He licked around that moist cavern, expertly manipulating any spots that got the slightest reaction, making Eyes moan into Kanon's receiving mouth.

Kanon then pulled back, their faces inches apart, the others hot breath on their faces. Kanon then pulled back, and pulled Eyes shirt off in one swift motion, making Eyes moan a little. Kanon then began nibbling on the others collar bone, causing A loud moan come out that sweet mouth.

"Nngh... Eyes... You're making me horny... I want you." Kanon said, kissing, nipping and licking his lovers neck.

"Th-then ... t-take m-me ... a-already!" Eyes said between gasps as Kanon flicked his tongue over the hardening pink nub.

"Nngh...not yet. " he whispered in the younger's ear. After wards he then licked around the nipple, causing Eyes to arch his back in an attempt at getting that tormenting mouth around it. Kanon smirked, and pulled back, causing Eyes to whimper, and getting off the younger one to go to one of his drawers.

Eyes watched him curiously for a moment as Kanon came back with 2 ties. He then proceeded to tie Eyes' wrist to the bed post, and then pulled a blindfold over his eyes. Once he had Eyes' wrist secure, he then took the smaller males nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, nibbling on it, then rolling it between his teeth.

"Ka-Kanon!" Eyes gasped/moaned/shouted as he pulled on his restraints, his back arching.

Kanon then kissed/licked/bit a trail to the other one, giving it similar treatment. Kanon then pulled up and smashed their lips together, teeth and tongues clashing, licking and biting. Kanon's hands then pulled the others jeans down in one fluid motion, causing the other to moan at the friction.

Kanon then shed his shirt and pants, and was now completely naked, and Eyes still had on his boxers. Kanon, in favor of tortureing his lover, started licking and biting up the younger's inner thigh, and then when he came up to the boxers, slipped his tongue up the leg whole, licking the others balls. Kanon then began to lick the others still clothed member, causing Eyes to moan and pull on the restraints, back arching.

Kanon then pulled the boxers down slowly, causing Eyes to moan. He then ran his tongue on the underside of the younger's member. Then took the tip of Eyes' member into his mouth, licking and swirling his tongue around it, while his hands held the violently bucking hips in place. Eyes began desperately pulling on the ties, trying to grab at Kanon.

Kanon then took Eyes' whole cock into his mouth, causing the smaller male to cry out.

"KANON!" Eyes cried, his head thrown backwards. Kanon smirked then pulled upwards, grazing his teeth over the swollen flesh.

"Kanon!" Eyes whimpered in anticipation.

Kanon began to bob his head up and down, and moved one of his hands to Eyes balls and started to play with them, tugging on them.

"KANON!" Eyes screamed as he felt himself orgasim. Kanon then swallowed and licked up all the cum from Eyes' member. The latter lay there panting, his hair was sweaty, and the black blindfold was mildly covered in some sweat.

Kanon then reached over to the nightstand, and opening one of the drawers, he pulled open a bottle, and rubbed the contents on his own member and his fingers.

Kanon then placed his hand in front of Eyes' puckered whole, gently tracing it, causing Eyes to gasp. Kanon then leaned over to kiss his lover, silently asking permission to proceed. Eyes kissed Kanon back, granting him permission. Kanon then pushed his first finger in, causing Eyes to gasp. Kanon twisted it around, then he added the second finger. It stung a little, but over all, not too much pain, causing Eyes to wonder how much difference another finger would make.

A lot, apparently, as Eyes felt tears well up behind his eyes, but he tried not to let them fall, though a few escaped.

"Sshh, it's alright. If it becomes too much, tell me to stop, and I will." Kanon whispered in his ear. Eyes turned to where he felt Kanon, and nuzzled him, shifting his hips, and then letting out a low moan near Kanon's ear, making the latter harden even more so.

Kanon pulled out his fingers, causing Eyes to whimper at the empty feeling inside of him. Kanon then positioned hisself, the tip of his member pressed against Eyes hole. He counted to three then pushed himself all the way to the hilt, moaning as he felt that hot tightness around his member, holding still to give Eyes time to adjust.

After Eyes had adjusted, Kanon pulled back to where only the tip was inside, then slamming back in. He started at a bone crushing rate.

"KANON!" Eyes moaned/yelled as Kanon hit his prostate.

Kanon aimed for that spot, hitting it almost every time, using one hand to pleasure his lovers member. Kanon slipped one arm under the younger's back, pulling Eyes closer, and leaving bites on his neck that would probably leave bruises.

"K-Kanon... I-I'm gonna-gonna-" he tried, unable to finish as he called his lovers name. Kanon thrusted in twice more before he too came.

He pulled out of Eyes, and undid his binds, and removed the blindfold. Eyes looked like he was half asleep as he cuddled next to Kanon.

"Mmmm... Night Kanon." He said with a yawn as he fell asleep, head on Kanon's chest.

"Night, love." Kanon said with a chuckle, kissing the top of Eyes' head.

Review!


End file.
